Lo Que Debimos Ser
by September's Child
Summary: Oneshot No Yaoi The Lost Canvas. Aspros y Defteros mantienen una última conversación antes que el mayor enfrente la batalla definitiva con quién osó jugar con sus vidas. Tributo a los gemelos de Teshirogi en el mes de su cumpleaños.


_One-Shot tributo a Aspros y Defteros para celebrar el día de su cumpleaños, el 20 de Junio. Por motivos personales lo publico antes, a riesgos de no poder hacerlo en su día especial._

 _El relato transcurre después que Aspros haya salido vencedor de la batalla definitiva que mantiene con Defteros, en la cuál el menor fallece vistiendo la armadura de Géminis. Acto seguido el gemelo mayor va al encuentro de Alone-Hades y acaba preso del inesperado ataque de un nuevo participante: Youma Mefistófeles._

* * *

 **## Lo Que Debimos Ser ##**

 _ **Sala de las Maravillas** (1)_

 _"Aspros, despierta..."_

 _"No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que te rindas ahora, hermano...Tú nunca te rendiste...Ahora sé que no fue tu culpa lo que a ambos nos destruyó..."_

 _"Aspros...¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡Y hazlo antes que nuestras almas se separen!"_

Aspros abrió los ojos.

De repente, por inercia...asiéndose a la voluntad de no desaparecer. No aún, pese hallarse en un vacío absoluto...

A su alrededor no había espacio. El tiempo parecía haberse extinguido y la sensación de saberse materia era un simple espejismo forjado a base de recuerdos. Allí, en esa desconocida dimensión, no existía nada...Solamente la carencia absoluta del todo.

Con temor deslizó la mirada a su alrededor, en busca de algún color, alguna línea o sombra a la que asirse antes de afrontar su terminante disolución. La oscuridad total reinaba a su alrededor, e incluso su mente parecía que iba tiñéndose de ese desagradable color, embargándose de una desazón difícil de soportar. Tropezándose con demasiadas realidades que apenas podía asimilar.

Defteros acababa de morir frente a él. Ambos se habían enfrentado en el Templo de Marte, ubicado en los mismísimos dominios que Hades había establecido en el Lienzo Perdido, y ahora algo le decía que su mitad le estaba ofreciendo un último soplo de vida. Su voz, despejada de condena, era la que se clavaba incisiva en su aletargada mente...era la que estaba impidiendo su entrega a la extinción definitiva de sus almas, al fin enlazadas.

Los ojos de Aspros seguían buscando algún punto en el que poder fijarse al tiempo que su cuerpo se percibía flotante, navegando sin gravedad entre los confines de una dimensión que se le antojaba tan infinita como inquebrantable.

 _"¡Aspros! ¡No te rindas! ¡No ahora!"_

Otra vez la voz de Defteros asaltando su mente...Otra vez su imagen vestida de impoluto oro devolviéndole al fin una feroz Explosión de Galaxias que sólo a él le había pertenecido...

...Y otra vez ese desconocido dolor anclado en el esbozo de su pecho. El dolor de sentirse solo...incompleto...

\- No...no puedo, Defteros...- Fue todo lo que Aspros logró pronunciar, lamiéndose unos labios resecos debido a la impotencia, la ira y la desesperación.

 _"¡Claro que puedes! Ese maldito jugó con nosotros. Jugó contigo, hermano...y yo no he muerto para que ahora tú te dejes vencer...¡Yo te he entregado mi vida para que al fin podamos desafiar nuestro destino, para ser lo que ningún oráculo se dignó a diseñar para nosotros!"_

Aspros cerró los ojos y sintió cómo una risa ácida le subía por la garganta. Estaba claro que el delirio era su estado mental, el último eslabón antes de convertirse en partículas perdidas en esa descontrolada dimensión. Dejándose sumerger en la dulzura de sentirse liberado por la muerte, y de hacerlo por segunda vez, abrió los ojos de nuevo, descubriéndose el cuerpo delineado en toda su perfección, y cubierto con el mismo oro que dos años atrás se resquebrajó a la altura de su corrompido corazón.

\- No...no lo comprendo...recuerdo haber sido cubierto por la armadura dorada de Géminis antes de atacar a la personificación de Hades...pero ¿por qué aún sigue conmigo? ¿Acaso me está ofreciendo algún tipo de perdón? ¿Me acompañará en mi último suspiro?

La esclarecida mirada volvió a tentar el negro y denso espacio que le abrazaba, recuperando el coraje de volver a observarse las manos, el cuerpo navegando en oscuridad, el largo cabello luciendo de nuevo ese azul brillante que nada tenía que envidiar al profundo color del mar.

 _"Aspros, mírame a mí, por favor..Sigue mi voz..."_

Defteros seguía hablándole dentro de su consciencia, de su mente, pero algo le decía que debía hallar el valor necesario para virar su vista al frente.

El mayor de los gemelos suspiró, o se rindió al impulso de hacerlo pese a no hallar aire a su alrededor, y al fin rebuscó dentro de su corrupto ser alguna pizca de coraje que le ayudara a enfrentar esa estúpida alucinación.

 _"Sí, así es hermano...ahora, mírame..."_

Aspros lo hizo.

Miró hacia el epicentro dónde surgía esa voz, si es que algo creado por su propia herida ensoñación podía mirarse de alguna manera que no cediera a las leyes de la locura más abstracta, y le halló.

Le avistó en el Templo de Géminis, a la luz de la vela que durante años había iluminado sus esperanzas infantiles, la fe en sus promesas y el odio y recelo que un mal día comenzó a recorrer sus venas. Le halló sentado frente a él, vestido con sus habituales y raídos ropajes. Con la mirada tan clara, azul y noble como algún día la poseyó él mismo. Con su morena tez finalmente libre de toda condena, mostrando sin pudor ni reservas una imperfecta y complacida sonrisa...serena...exquisitamente asentada sobre unos labios que durante años habían vivido agrietados y castigados por una inmerecida maldición.

Una mesa les separaba las miradas, y sus cuerpos parecían descansar sentados en las sillas que siempre habían dormido en esa clandestina sala, en esa estancia del Tercer Templo que permanecía apartada de todas las demás, con las paredes únicamente vestidas por mantos de sombras y humedad.

\- Defteros...Estamos en casa...

Aspros no pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre de su gemelo con una deferencia por tiempo perdida, sintiéndolo doler al atravesar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta, y por primera vez en tiempo sus ojos se conectaron, y lo hicieron sin estar velados por ningún tipo de miedo o ambición.

\- Hola, Aspros.- El menor de los gemelos le respondió acompañando el nombre con una cálida sonrisa que ya nada condenaba.- No sabes cómo me alegra que al fin podamos hablar con esa tranquilidad que no conocemos desde que éramos niños...

Su voz se escuchaba nítida y adulta, esculpida por unas cáusticas atmósferas que tampoco pudieron ennegrecer su corazón. Su imagen parecía sólida y real...Tan real como Aspros sentía su propio cuerpo y el espacio que les cobijaba, tan conocido por ambos, aunque uno lo hubiese vivido en la plenitud de la luz y el otro solamente le hubiera conocido en su faz más lóbrega y solitaria.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Defteros? - Inquirió Aspros, dándose cuenta que acababa de dar vida a su propia voz.- Ésto es el Templo de Géminis, pero no tiene ningún sentido que estemos aquí, juntos...Tú y yo acabamos de librar una batalla en la que te has dejado vencer...¿Por qué regresas a mí? ¿Por qué aquí?

\- No regreso a ti, hermano. Es que estoy en ti. Te lo he dicho antes de partir...Mi ataque atravesó tu centro, pero no para destruirte, sino para liberarte de la condena que tú mismo te impusiste el día en que tu traición me convirtió en un vil asesino de hermanos...El último día en que realmente estuvimos vivos los dos.

Una sonrisa esbozada con sarcasmo apenas iluminó el pálido rostro de Aspros, que apresado de una extraña sensación de desasosiego se vio obligado a apartar la vista de esos puros ojos que, después de todo, aún seguían intimidándole.

\- Siempre fuiste patético, Defteros...Aún ahora, en mi alucinación, lo eres...La bondad de tu corazón fue tu peor enemiga. Jamás has tenido el valor para sobresalir. Ni tan sólo pretendiendo ser un ogro lo has logrado de verdad...- Dijo Aspros, recuperando una pincelada de su urgente soberbia.- Siempre te has quedado a medias. Podrías haber acabado conmigo, me lo merecía...y no lo has hecho.

\- No podía acabar con quién ya hace dos años que está muerto, Aspros...- La voz de Defteros resonaba con una calma desconocida por su gemelo mayor, atrapado otra vez en la conexión de sus miradas.- Y tampoco lo deseaba. Yo únicamente necesitaba devolverte lo que por esfuerzo y tenacidad siempre te perteneció.

Aspros alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho y observó el brillo del noble metal que forraba sus poderosos dedos.

Sintiéndose complacido.

Sabiéndose totalmente indigno.

\- También te pertenece a ti, Defteros...- Susurró con una tristeza desconocida.- Lo has comprobado ahora. Y lo hiciste hace tiempo también...Ella eligió protegerte de las consecuencias desatadas por mi ambición cuando osé despertar a los Bersekers y hacer que se alzaran contra ti.

\- Pero yo nunca la deseé. Ni ahora ni entonces. Yo sólo ansiaba estar a tu lado, confiar en tu promesa...Seguirte donde fuera que tu honor te llevara. Existir a tu lado. Con éso yo me conformaba. Pero ahora ambos sabemos que un ser despreciable y diabólico jugó con nuestras vidas e ilusiones. Destruyó lo más sagrado que teníamos. Vilmente, nos manipuló.

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba Defteros comenzaba a resultar demasiado abrumadora para alguien que durante años se había cultivado en el recelo y la ambición. Descubrir el origen de su nefasto destino y experimentar la pérdida de su gemelo le había instalado un intenso dolor en su pecho. Un dolor profundo que se iba expandiendo por el vacío que percibía en su incompleto interior. Un vacío que se sentía más lacerante que cualquier herida instalada en su piel.

\- Mefistófeles...Ese condenado nos ha atrapado en una dimensión donde tú no eres más que una alucinación de mi mente febril y yo un perfecto holograma del cuerpo que un día sentí. Por muy real que parezca, solamente somos una proyección de nuestra consciencia...

\- ¿Y ésto es suficiente para detener al poderoso Aspros de Géminis? Me decepcionas hermano...- Prosiguió Defteros, alzándose de la silla para dar un lento paseo alrededor de la estancia. Sus pasos no conocían ninguna prisa, y su mirada estaba desnuda de cualquier rastro de rabia.- Te aplicaste el Puño Diabólico a ti mismo, te acercaste a Hades con la intención de regresar y al fin conquistar lo que ya te había sido concedido, aunque tu manchado corazón no supiera verlo entonces...- Defteros se detuvo en un rincón de la pequeña estancia que les acogía en esa densa encrucijada de coordenadas infinitas. Aspros le había seguido con la mirada, sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo también se había movido alrededor del propio eje que le mantenía anclado en su asiento.- No vas a dejar que ese demonio se salga con la suya. Yo aún sigo confiando en ti.- El menor se giró y avanzó los dos pasos que le separaban de Aspros, deteniéndose frente a él, posando sus grandes manos sobre las hombreras doradas mientras sus ojos buscaban perderse dentro de la verdad que aún transpiraba la mirada de su gemelo.- Y sólo tú puedes hacerle pagar por todo el infierno que nos hizo vivir. No digo que lo hagas por Athena, ni por ningún otro dios...Te lo pido por nosotros.

Aspros se halló apretando su mandíbula con fuerza y luchando contra sí mismo. Contra el nacimiento de un sinfín de emociones olvidadas en los confines del mismo tiempo.

\- Después de todo...¿por qué no puedes odiarme, Defteros? ¿Por qué has dejado que tu alma se adhiera a las entrañas de la vergüenza de hombre en el que me convertí?

Defteros sonrió con tristeza, notando cómo sus ojos comenzaban a sucumbir a esa innata sensibilidad que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, y a la que jamás fue capaz de renunciar. Pero ahora no iba a dejar que ésta traspasara la barrera de su voluntad, por mucho que le costara retener las lágrimas en su interior.

\- Porque hoy sé que todavía eres mi hermano mayor.- Dijo al fin, encogiéndose levemente de hombros antes de romper el contacto con la armadura que seguía vistiendo a Aspros.- Y porque nuestro destino no debe ser el de Castor y Pólux (2). Debemos combatirlo, desafiarlo. Y desafiar también a los dioses que nos han colocado en su repugnante escenario.

\- Lo he intentado, Defteros...Y como ves, sólo soy capaz de conocer fracaso tras fracaso. Tal vez jamás fui tan poderoso y sabio como me creí.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres...- Se apresuró a responder Defteros, sonriendo con la libertad de poder mostrar la pureza de corazón que siempre vivió dentro de su ser.

Aspros no supo qué responder, y menos aún después de ver cómo Defteros volvía a acercar hacia él y rozaba la piel de su cuello con sus curtidas manos, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la carcasa de oro que cubría su pecho. El repentino contacto consiguió despertar la sensibilidad que todavía residía dentro de ambos, y durante esos escasos segundos fueron capaces de retroceder en sus recuerdos, donde todavía eran dos chiquillos que dormían abrazados, protegiéndose uno al otro del destino que sus pasos ya estaban caminando.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Inquirió Aspros, intrigado.

\- Busco algo que llevaba conmigo cuando vine a tu encuentro, y que pertenece a una persona que me enseñó a no sucumbir cuando todo lo que deseaba era regodearme en mi propia desesperación.- Respondió Defteros sin mirarle, aunque ensanchando su sonrisa al notar cómo sus dedos al fin tanteaban lo que deseaban hallar.- Busco un poderoso objeto que aún contiene su poder y su alma.

\- ¿A quién te refieres?

\- ¿A quién va a ser? - Replicó Defteros.- A alguien que todos vosotros rechazásteis desde el mismo día en que su destino también le llevó al Santuario. Mi amigo...El único que tuve, y a quién también creí odiar tanto como me convencí odiarte a ti...

\- Asmita...- Pronunció Aspros.- El Caballero ciego de Virgo...El misterio que sólo tú pudiste desvelar...

\- El mismo.

Una vez asido lo que buscaba, Defteros arrastró hacia arriba una colección de esferas unidas entre ellas. Hasta ese momento Aspros no se había percatado que ese extraño abalorio había estado alrededor de su cuello, descansando entre la fría armadura y la calidez de su pecho, y dócilmente dejó que Defteros le despojara de él, agachando levemente la cabeza para facilitarle el proceso mientras esperaba una supuesta explicación.

Su mirada se alzó en espera de dicha aclaración, pero lo que apreció fue la emoción que finalmente Defteros no se sintió capaz de seguir apresando en su interior. Unas tímidas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al tiempo que sus toscos dedos acariciaban todas y cada una de las 108 cuentas que conformaban el rosario por el que Asmita consumió su joven vida.

\- ¿Qué es ésto? - Se interesó Aspros.

\- El rosario por el que Asmita entregó su vida sin que nadie del Santuario lo supiera.- Masculló Defteros, ya sin hacer nada para mostrar su voz tomada por la añoranza y la tristeza.- El rosario con el que podrás vencer y sellar el alma del desgraciado que nos arrebató la nuestra.

Aspros se alzó para quedar casi a la misma abrumadora altura que ostentaba Defteros, el cuál se hallaba con la mirada vertida hacia muchos recuerdos que en cierto modo habían suavizado el dolor de su condenada existencia. Con tiento tomó el rosario que le ofrecían las manos de su gemelo, sintiendo el poderoso cosmos de Virgo latir dentro de cada cuenta. Maldiciéndose en silencio por haber dudado y menospreciado a alguien que, al fin y al cabo, era tan humano como humanos lo habían sido todos los que habían caminado sobre las sagradas tierras de Athena.

\- Haré honor al Caballero de Virgo...- Susurró, permitiéndose la necesidad de posar su mano sobre un hombro hermano, estrujándolo con medida fuerza para transmitir algún tipo de sosiego, si es que un simple contacto podía obrar dicho milagro.- Su sacrificio tampoco será en vano.

\- Lo sé, Aspros...Lo sé...- Respondió Defteros, restregándose la mirada antes de tomar valor y volver a alzarla.- Y mientras te vista esta dorada armadura, yo te ayudaré...- Prosiguió, posando una mano sobre el pecho de Aspros.- Y ahora despierta de tu letargo, ármate de fuerza y dignidad y derrota a Mefistófeles. Por ti. Por mí...Por la fraternidad que nos arrebató. Sé de una vez lo que siempre debimos ser...

Aspros asintió, tragándose el nudo que también había osado formarse en su garganta, y conectando sus miradas por última vez, sus labios decretaron la promesa que ya no se iba a romper.

\- Lo prometo, Defteros. Por ti, por mí...Por los dos...Lucharé, y al fin nuestras mitades se harán uno...Sólo uno...

Al fin seremos lo que siempre debimos ser.

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _(1) La Sala de las Maravillas es una técnica utilizada por Youma de Mefistófeles, donde no existe el tiempo ni la materia, la cuál se descompone en partículas que acaban esparciéndose por todo el universo. Es el lugar al que envía a Aspros después de su primer encuentro._

 _(2) Resumiendo mucho, fueron los gemelos más famosos de la mitología, disfrutando uno de ellos de condición divina mientras el otro se hallaba sujeto al destino de los mortales._


End file.
